trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ovid
See: Malovid. they are essentially the same species *'Created by:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' The STB-600 setting. *'Number of Members:' 800 million *'Nature of Members:' Mammalian humanoids with decidedly sheep like features. They have a muzzle with a sheep like appearance down to the ears and the odd looking eyes. They average 1.8 meters in height with males and females showing no dimorphism. The usual primary and secondary biped mammal sexual characteristics are seen. Ovids walk digitigrade on cloven hooves. They have hands with four digits. Male Ovids have horns which grow out of the forehead above the eyes. Horn shapes vary from a gentle curl, to a corkscrew and even the classic sheep complete circle curl. They do not have a tail. Ovids are covered in a fine curly hair that completely covers their bodies except for the face and crotch. This hair grows constantly and must be groomed and trimmed to prevent it from becoming a stringy, matted mass. Hair color varies from a light tan to black. It is usually a single color over the entire body. Their skin is the same color as their hair. Ovids are omnivorous. *'Organization:' Tribe and Nation State. Fulinsia is not yet a united world. *'Technology:' Most Ovids live in an tech 3 technology with bits of tech 8 and tech 9 thrown in for good measure. Tech 12 technology is available at Catechumen for those willing to accept its terms. *'Culture:' A plethora of varied cultures exists around the planet. There is no single meta culture one can point at and declare to be Ovid culture as of yet. *'Game Role:' Encounter and McGuffin *'World Role:' Race on the Klingon border. The are the location of the way station starbase that is the half way point on the Starbase 600 supply route. *'Relative Influence:' A single world without warp power, but knowledge of same. On the other hand they are a key player in the stability of the Starbase 600 supply line. *'Public or Secret?:' Public *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Hail Quar our Klingon lord. *'Real Goal if different:' Become a free port supporting both the Federation and House Quar. *'Relative Wealth:' Poor, one station, and one system, with poor access. *'Group advantages:' Access to advanced Federation and Klingon technology. *'Group disadvantages:' The attention of Klingon politics. *'Special disadvantages:' Only part of their world enjoys the benefits of the advanced technology. The Ovid are still in a divided world. The nation in contact with the Federation and Klingons is working to bring the world back together. *'Those who favor them:' Starfleet, House Quar *'Those opposed to them:' Real Klingons *'Area of Operation:' The underside of the Klingon Empire half way between Starbase 224 and Starbase 600. *'Headquarters Location:' Fulinsia, Catechumen University *'Public Face:' Forward drive Klingon client race. *'Notable Members:' Mez: A former leader of the revolution. Mez is the Ovid Samuel Adams. He wrote books that stated that excess, including killing in the cause of liberty was no vice. He also agitated for such behavior and started cells to cause such behavior. This did not make him popular with the government. Mez was captured and frozen down on the forgotten station. He along with many others were rescued by the USS Abraham Dannon. Many of his contemporaries considered him highly dangerous for his proposing war to rid them of the oppressive government. The current population, descendants of those that used violence to rid them of the government really don't care. Mez is using his knowledge of the technology times to aid his people's return to space. Pro: An ancient teacher at Catechumen University. Pro is the current expert on the late star drive era and leader of the University. Geo: George Foreman as a ram. Big and tough. Current military leader. Quar of House Quar: Second rate Klingon house with firm New Klingon leanings. They are the protectors of Fulinsia. In return the Ovid back them against their foes while the Federation station makes any Klingon house reluctant to engage the Ovids. *'History of the Organization:' The Ovids are a race that has endured a number of cycles of civilization. they have been three rises to warp drive and three falls in the last 1500 years, the last some 200 years ago. Sometime in the lost past they were raided by a group they call "Scralings" that apparently considered them slaves and food. It is too long ago for it to be Klingons and the real name of this race is unknown. The last rise to civilization was a totalitarian state that very carefully did not kill. It abhorred killing. The society was much like Soviet Russia, under Stalin, but with a strong ethic that the "state" cannot kill. Anything short of that however was fair game. Cutting parts off to curb behavior, torture, freeze down, all fine as long as it didn't kill. The revolution was bloody and long and resulted in, again, the collapse of civilization. The Ovids are back to a more pragmatic viewpoint as to violence and killing. They are currently in an iron age technology with a smattering of a fusion technology. With the help of the Ovid station and House Quar they are dragging their world into the present age. Category:Races Category:Planets Category:UFP Space Category:Political Units Category:Epiphany Trek